Polymer brush composites comprising polymers bonded to solid substrates are known in the prior art as evidenced by the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,833,276; 6,780,492 and 6,423,465.
Interest in developing carbon nanostructures appropriately surface-derivatized for diverse applications remains high. Considerable progress has been made in controlling the dispersibility and wettability properties of single-walled (SWNTs) or multi-walled (MWNTs) carbon nanotubes through either covalent or non-covalent surface derivatization. [Sinani et al, J. Am. Chern. Soc. 2005, 127, 3463; Zhao et al, J. Am. Chern. Soc. 2005, 127, 8197; Niyogi et al, Ace. Chern. Res. 2002, 35, 1105].
Most recently, radical initiator functional groups appropriate for effecting in situ atom-transfer-radical-polymerization (ATRP) have been grafted to surface sites on SWNTs or MWNTs to form SWNT/poly(n-butyl methacrylate), SWNT/poly(acrylic acid), SWNT/poly(methyl methacrylate), SWNT/poly(tert-butyl acrylate), SWNT/poly(acrylic acid), MWNT/poly(methyl methacrylate), and MWNT/poly(methyl methacrylate)x(hydroxyethyl methacrylate)y as polymer brushes having either hydrophobic or hydrophilic surfaces [Qin et al, J. Am. Chern. Soc. 2004, 126, 170; Qin et al, Macromolecules 2004, 37, 752; Kong et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2004, 126, 412; Yao et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2003, 125, 16015].
ATRP methods have also been used to extend polymer chains within carbon nanotube/polymer brushes [Baskaran et al, Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl. 2004, 43, 2138; Kong et al, J. Mater. Chem. 2004, 14, 1401].
Graphitic carbon nanofibers (GCNFs) represent a class of nanostructured carbon fibers having atomic structures uniquely different from that of carbon nanotubes [Rodriguez et al, Langmuir 1995, 11, 3862; Mowles, E. D. Surface Functionalization of VGCNFs with Pendant Amino Groups, M. S. thesis, Vanderbilt University 2001]. Herringbone GCNFs possess canted graphene sheets (also described as geodesic-like conical graphene sheets) stacked in a nested fashion along the long fiber axis. GCNFs of this type can be prepared having average diameters from 25 nm-200 nm and lengths on the micron scale. The graphitic atomic structure of herringbone GCNFs gives a carbon nanofiber long-axis surface comprised of C(sp2) edge sites, usually passivated by hydrogen atoms.
The surface-functionalization of herringbone GCNFs with reactive linker molecules using surface oxidation and carboxyl group coupling chemistry occurs without degradation of the structural integrity of the GCNF backbone and affords surface-derivatized GCNFs having a high surface density of functional groups [Zhong et al, Polym. Compos. 2005, 26, 128]. Covalent binding of such linker molecules to either polymer resins or ceramic condensation oligomers gives GCNF/polymer or GCNF/ceramer hybrid materials [Zhong et al, Polym. Compos. 2005, 26, 128; Li et al, Compos. Interfaces 2004, 11,525; Xu et al, J. Compos. Mater. 2004, 38, 1563].
Novel graphitic carbon nanofiber (GCNF)/polymer brushes and a novel method for their synthesis are disclosed in provisional application U.S. Ser. No. 60/861,252.
It is an object of the invention to provide novel diamond/polymer hybrid composites or brushes as well as methods for their synthesis.